<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【花冠番外三】来世月明 by CodAnadem</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803289">【花冠番外三】来世月明</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodAnadem/pseuds/CodAnadem'>CodAnadem</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:42:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodAnadem/pseuds/CodAnadem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>无限月读中神威里那些事。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Obito &amp; Uchiha Madara - Relationship, 带斑</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【花冠番外三】来世月明</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>宇智波带土的一天不过是平常的一天。</p><p>像这世上大部分人那样，或者说是他们曾经那样，他也有自己的工作。每天醒来时，他自制早餐，一式三份，将其中一份摆在同住者床头，另一份放在简易的灶台边。然后他离开住所，以神树为中心巡视，查看其上挂着的每一个蚕茧，以及他们的梦境。梦境是不容破坏的，如有中断，需要立刻补全。做完这一切后，他可以走得更远一点，在保证能看到神树的范围之内漫步，在这颗寂寥的星球的每一道山坡、每一条河水边驻足，进行长久的沉思和追忆。过去已不存在，现在也无非如此，未来只不过是千篇一律生活的单调重复，在拥有一切实则失去一切后，所剩下的只有沉思。血红的月亮挂在头顶，他不时抬头望望它。月亮如影随形，永远在天穹凝视着他，就像是某个人的一只眼睛。</p><p>他当然知道那是谁的眼睛。</p><p>一只飞虫落在蛛网上，因僵立太久而失去意识。即使那造物小得不值一提，带土也知道那虫豸的双眼必然带着紫色的圆圈。神树小伤口渗出金黄的树汁，早将其包裹，至今日凝成半透明的琥珀。他凝视那小小艺术品许久，转身回去了。</p><p>过去和未来已不存在，白天和黑夜界限也模糊，他凭借感觉在外停留，直到大脑内某种机制促使他不得不归返。比起冰冷和令人尴尬的“家”，寂寞广阔的外界才更像他的容身之地。他在漩涡里降落异空间，带着一两只小型的猎物，这时他的同住者就快要醒来。她在他离开时往往昏睡不醒，因为夜里——或许吧——不具备睡眠的条件。</p><p>宇智波带土不需要睡眠。</p><p>他放下天沼矛，一步步走过去。神威里块块浮石并不连通，其下是令人眩晕的深渊，很难说掉下去会怎样。这个空间已存在十几年，但在几个月前才频繁出现活人的踪迹。刚开始除了两人只有冰冷的地，既而出现了临时搭成的铺位，然后是一张床，一个书架，一个水池，一个简陋的灶台。这是他们生存所需要的全部设施。</p><p>他俯下身躯，抚摸着熟睡者的头发。即使是睡着，她也不安生，两道墨黑的长眉绞着，牙齿也咬紧，额头上全是晶亮的汗，或许是昔日战斗记忆的重现。他的手在那鬓发上移动，脸上无表情，而双眼冷冷凝视。宇智波斑终于从梦呓中醒来，满布冷汗翻身而起，在看到来人时迷蒙的双眼又变得冷凝。</p><p>谁都没有说话。位置调换了，回归者坐到床沿，醒来的人揉揉眼，慢吞吞跪下，整个脸埋在前者腿间，做着每天此时的例行工作。宇智波带土仰起头，手掌顺着毛炸炸的长发寻到斑的后脑勺，摸索着朝下按。苏醒后的器物很快胀大，塞满了斑的口腔，让她生理性地干呕，却呕不出来，只是喉咙肌肉拼命痉挛收缩着，费了好大力气才把龟头吞进食道里。</p><p>他不会只和斑做一次，斑选择这种方式来多少减轻一下负担。然效果有限，被噎到窒息和双眼翻白倒是常态，每天这种高强度的例行对她来说想必不大好受。真奇怪，以前这明明是她最喜欢做的事之一。 </p><p>过了会他射了。带腥味的白液糊满了斑的口腔，还因余势喷了些到脸上，嘴唇、鼻子乃至长长的睫毛，糊得到处都是。宇智波斑默不作声，拿剪短的衣袖擦了擦，与此同时宇智波带土从高潮里恢复过来，站起来转身去做饭。他们没有丝毫交流。</p><p>过去十几年独居的生活已模糊，但基本的生存技能还是没有忘却。他把野兔拔毛剥皮，切块在炉子里煨。仁爱，和平，美好的梦境，大概不包括对动物。他不需要吃东西，斑却需要，他简单调了下味，斑一口口吃着，不作评价。即使处境狼狈，她的动作依旧从容，那双眼早被换成普通的写轮眼，里面闪烁的求生欲望却前所未有地强烈，同频繁的高热一起烧红了她消瘦的颧骨。从屹立于世界之巅的六道仙人沦落为虚弱等死的囚徒，束手待命俯仰由人，其中艰难可想而知。 </p><p>从那一天到现在过了多少时日，带土记不清了。关于过去的都像梦一样恍惚，只有那一晚的血月和黯淡的天空，常在脑海里浮现。他从斑胸口的血洞里拔出十尾自己吞下，他们在各自剧痛的痉挛里拼命紧扣着对方的手，那之后，就再没如此亲近过。</p><p>人是脆弱的，即使是斑也莫能例外。他甚至没有利用她后背的空当，像曾经的千手柱间一样，就洞穿了她的心。</p><p>再度成为六道同样面临失控的问题。十尾在体内奔突，他膨胀，支离，身体断裂被无限制地拉长，继而变成冰冷的蛇。最后一点意识里他挣扎着开了神威，同样把斑也扔了进去，在一段漫长血腥的打斗之后，他需要和她交媾。即使满身鲜血失去力量，奄奄一息地倒在地上等死，斑也还是医他的药。</p><p>他不记得那天是如何收场的了，醒来才知道自己从里到外把斑上了个遍。那之后他得以真正控制十尾、恢复人形，六道仙人丰沛的查克拉即使分出微乎其微的一部分，也足以吊住斑的命，让那心口伤疤慢慢愈合，她得以睁眼、说话、披衣起来走动，晚上和他做他们从很早之前就做的事。这种稀里糊涂的关系一直延续到今天，除了极少数特殊日子，他从没让斑空下来过。 </p><p>在床上他会露出原形，或毋宁说是经过改造的形体。他遍体青白，下身化作覆盖鳞片的蛇尾，冰冷地缠住她的双腿。斑身上真是软，真是热……他渴求着这属于活人的热量，拼命挺动和索取，而斑褪去了一贯的麻木不仁，手抓床单又哭又叫，因他兽化后长出两根性器，那感觉恐怕不好受。</p><p>意识逐渐恢复，在高潮后突然袭来的凄凉里，他伸出手臂，反复查看其上淡青色的皮肤。他用这双手环抱着斑时，她会感觉自己在和怪物做爱吗？</p><p>她可是……一度屹立于世界顶峰的人啊。</p><p>神威里不计时间，神威外永是黑夜。他从斑身上翻下去，没有事后的温存与依恋，谁也没有拥抱谁。他们就这样躺在一起，望着黑洞洞的穹顶呼吸着一屋子的浑浊气味，谁也没话说。</p><p>斑睡着了，她这些日子的确够累的。他伸手抚摸她布满红痕的脊背，回忆起初见时无忧的日子。</p><p>要说那时也并非无忧，相反是天天为被拘留而焦虑，拼命复健想回到同伴和心爱女孩的身边。斑即使充满魅力和神秘感，也只无异于一块挡路石，直至他终于如愿离开，人生从此被改变——但以后想来，还是觉得那些在地洞里发霉的时光，是人生中为数不多开心的时刻。</p><p>什么时候才能回到单纯快乐的样子呢？只要回想那几年愉快的时光，他就羡慕起曾经在斑身边的每一个人。</p><p>    但他们都没有好结局。</p><p>他翻身下床，拿起阳杖出门去巡逻。世界永远沉睡在黑暗，一切呼吸都停止，只有生生不息的神树顶端开出绚丽花朵，辉映着天顶红月妖异的光。一切都没改变，将来也会如此。他按惯例查看每一个蚕茧，过了许久方靠着树干休息。他感觉自己像一个守财奴，把一坛金币好好地埋在花园里，每日查看非但没有安心，反而更增疑虑，长此以往连拥有金币的满足也感觉不到。</p><p>唯一的区别是他守护着一整个世界，这个世界虽一时为他所有，但并不是他的。</p><p>神树上挂满千千万万个蚕茧，盛满了千千万万个梦。做梦者在甜美和满足中慢慢死去，那些曾与他谙熟的人也不例外。他侄子佐助就挂在头顶，梦里宇智波一族繁盛，他同富岳、美琴，还有鼬，一家四口和乐融融；一旁的鸣人还做着火影的梦，金发少年头戴火影帽站在高台致意，台下人群发出山呼海啸的喝彩声，佐助、小樱和卡卡西把巴掌都拍红了。至于卡卡西，他的梦里木叶白牙还没死，水门和玖辛奈站在背后挥手，而年幼的卡卡西、带土与琳牵着手，在无边的原野上越跑越远。</p><p>带土长久注视着卡卡西的梦境，手撑着地面慢慢地坐下。</p><p>那是他编织成的，却不是他的梦。</p><p>很久之前，他也是有那么一个梦的。在梦里他和琳拉着手，卡卡西是陪衬。他们开心地跑过田野，在一片繁花中笑闹着唱歌，他编的花环就那么稳稳地戴在她头上。阳光正好，一切都鲜活可爱，在不久后却归于毁灭和死亡。有时他会想，是否这个充满黑暗的世界竟已污秽到此地步，连一个女孩子平静美好的生命也无法容下，或许这就是根源，宇智波带土这样的男人注定失去野原琳，没有人能把她还给他。而他自己也粉身碎骨，连带着他的幻想，很多不切实际的期盼，都被一一打碎。他变成碎片拼凑起来的怪物，而始作俑者还活在世上，用负重累累的生命苟延残喘……</p><p>所以你落到这个地步真是咎由自取啊，斑。</p><p>    神树叶子飘落，遮住了他的眼睛。他细察那叶面干枯的纹理，在永夜的风里再次感到寒意。气流波动漩涡回转，他再度降临神威，迎接他的是黑白灰三色单调的空间，唯一有颜色的赤裸的身体，和一张疲惫的睡脸。长长凌乱的刘海被热汗黏在额角上，其下面容泛着事后的潮红，脖颈上几处淤红青紫历历可见。身体的主人力竭入梦，时不时从昏死般的睡眠里发出一两声呻吟，但没有梦话，也没有叫他的名字。她心里没有任何人，也就察觉不到床前男人死死的注视。他闭上眼仰起头，想把喉头翻滚的噬血的冲动压下去。</p><p>他突然睁开眼，下一秒飞身扑了过去，双手狠狠钳住宇智波斑的脖颈。后者惊醒坐起，脸庞充血通红，呛咳着拼命去掰那两只铁钳般的手，带土松手没入乱糟糟的头发，两眼血红不吭声，任她捂着被掐得紫红的脖子捯气。没等斑把气喘匀，他一手扯着那头蓬松的长发，将她再度推倒在一片狼藉的床上。</p><p>“别想睡。”他冷冷地说，“转过去，屁股抬起来。”</p><p>他们又折腾了半夜，到最后斑先昏过去，而带土在她红肿黏滑的甬道里不知射出了第多少发内容物。这具成熟的身体自有其迷人之处，上战场披挂铠甲无坚不摧，回到卧室不着寸缕就能激起人心底的欲望。他面对着她躺下，犹豫良久，伸手抚摸她熟睡中汗湿的脸颊，睡着之后倒褪去凶恶，显得纯良无害起来。那拇指游移过长而扬起的眉，紧闭的眼，安静贴伏的睫毛，滑过汗津津的高鼻梁，最终停驻在沾满精液的嘴唇上。</p><p>这种事还是斑教的，以后他的每一次都是和斑做的。她不在的日子里，他想着从前的片段自己纾解欲望，那时把他当作打发时间的玩物、高高在上呼来喝去的斑，哪里能想到今日的情形呢。</p><p>你肯为我这样做，是真的喜欢我，还是惧怕我，所以不得不做这个呢？他动了动嘴，没有问出声。</p><p>这不过是第二个六道仙人宇智波带土平凡的一天。</p><p>醒来时空间仍旧昏茫。很久之前他考虑过要不要给这里换个颜色，比如他最喜欢的紫色，却因为麻烦而作罢。作为一个精神空间，它只需要足够宽敞能储物就行了，作为和斑睡觉的场所也一样。宇智波带土还自发呆，斑已经醒来，她翻了个身，熟练地拉下他的裤子，把那精神的东西掂在手里，嘴唇含住顶端，像吃棒棒糖那样舔了起来。快感冲得头脑发白，这样习惯成自然的动作不知为何却让他惶恐，他忍住冲动，下意识地去推那颗毛刺刺的头：“斑，你不用……”</p><p>没等他说完，他的前端就进入了一个更为温暖狭窄的通道。斑喉咙一动一动，嘴唇配合着用力吸吮，腮帮撑得鼓鼓的，从凌乱的刘海里抬眼看着他。</p><p>带土说不出话来。他舒服得想上天。</p><p>他不愿意多想，关于斑曾和多少人这样亲密过，他们在一起又做什么，他只是尽可能专注在当下一刻，在斑交替的吮吸和吞吐里，抽搐着射出来。过多的浊液糊住嗓子，斑推了推他，他从斑嘴里退出去。斑没有说话，只是哑声咳嗽几下，用手背擦去嘴角的白浊。</p><p> 她再度背对着他躺下，这时候带土会让她睡个安稳觉。盯得久了，那白皙的脖颈好像在晃动，连新添的牙印也模糊起来，他才发现是自己的泪。一滴泪落在后脖颈，他把她揽在怀中，伸手抚摸着她的头发。</p><p> 斑，我们这样算什么呢？我到底是在做什么，你又在做什么呢？ </p><p>   斑不会回答他。</p><p>他还记得他们第一次见面的情景。他满身绷带接着人造体，蜷缩在地上像菜虫似的打滚。而她沉着脸提着镰刀走来，昏黑的地洞里唯有她在发光。他扛过鞭子、挨过打，她的刀柄戳在缝合线上疼得他惨叫。他们也曾有过快乐的时候，在夜市捞金鱼，买红豆糕，在南贺川边并肩而坐吃一个饭团，看隔岸的烟花把彼此的脸映亮。那时他忘记了所有，把斑的心愿作为他唯一的愿望，因此格外的满足和快乐；而当尘封的记忆再度大白于世，那些美好的时光却一去不复返，直到斑再复活，直到他短暂地死去，直到一切变成现在这样……</p><p>只因想起了你，在死去那一刻我突然复活。</p><p>我庆幸爱你的人不是我，否则即便受尽千般苦，也换不来你的......</p><p>在斑下一次给他口的时候他说：“斑，你不用这么做了......”而前者显然并不领这个情。她停下动作看了他两眼，旋即把嘴里的东西吐出来，露出了讥诮的表情。“你不是被我舔得很开心吗？每次我嘴巴还没动起来，你就射了。”她脸上扬起嘲讽的笑，“简直比我放出去抓鱼的忍鹰还快。”</p><p>“你这张嘴还真是不堵不行。”优柔的情感瞬间飞走，带土没了耐心，捏开斑的嘴朝里挺，噎得她说不出话来。斑喜欢舔，那就让她一直舔，舔个痛快。 </p><p>他用了一切手段折磨斑，他让斑每天早晨替他口交，夜里翻来覆去换着花样地折腾她，以层出不穷的方法见识了能让她身体发出的各种声音。有时他在她手脚打上绳结，把那白皙的肌肤勒出一道一道红痕，直到血液壅塞而发紫；他甚至把白子煮进汤里逼她咽下去，看她艰难抹去嘴角的半流质，同时下身也流出精水，无比香艳淫靡的画面，他的双眼都忠实记录。欲望每每畅快淋漓地发泄，但心上还像压着石头，无法解脱。他提起裤子，逃一样离开神威，冰冷死寂的外界毫无生命存在，看起来凄冷恐怖，却是他躲避斑的视线的暂栖之地。</p><p>他想见斑，又不敢见斑，见面除了仇恨，只想逃离。明明，明明已经把她关进他专有的笼子里，可是满世界都是她，都是她的影子。那棵神树的种子是他们一起抢来的，还在小树苗的时候是她用血浇灌的，那时候他们隔着地洞作生死诀别，随后他就想起了一切。明丽的万花筒在眼中绽放，带他回到多年前那个血夜，那时他抱着野原琳冷透的尸体，对着红月发下泣血的誓言——</p><p>也就是那个时候，从那个时候起他就永远属于宇智波斑了。</p><p>他不恨她吗？</p><p>他当然恨了，他恨得想她死，他不复活她，恨到挖她心，他恨不得把她剥皮拆骨血淋淋地吞下去。他想揪着她的头发，把她扯到琳的墓前，让她为做过的一切深深地忏悔。可是斑不会，斑走到哪步都不后悔，软弱悔恨与她永远绝缘，她连人的情感也不具备。他花样百出地折磨斑，可是当看到那双眼睛，即使是从陌生人那里拿来的一勾玉的眼睛，也足以使他犹疑而心悸——</p><p>他和斑永远是这样地僵持。</p><p>在万千百个平行世界里，他不知自己究竟成功了几回，也不知他和斑究竟有多少次是这样纠缠着陨落。但可以确定的是，宇智波带土永远无法掌控宇智波斑，如不痛快杀死，囚禁和折磨就已是他的极限。他也想看斑四肢被折断，从累累伤痕里泛出鲜明的血花，但只要想起她的面容，想起那双不服输的、神明一样无悲无喜含着嘲笑的眼睛，他就不可能用对待枸橘矢仓的方法去对待她。</p><p>枸橘矢仓。又一个屈死鬼，他早就是手上沾满血的人了。</p><p>这次他拎了一条鱼。回到神威烧水褪鳞片，一套动作一气呵成。斑罕有地披了件衣服站起身，在他身后一尺之外远远地看。等那肥美的鱼伴着萝卜丝炖好，温暖的香气充溢了整个空间，斑拿筷子挑起一块放到嘴里，细细咀嚼中脸上露出了笑意。</p><p>“还行，”她说着把鱼骨上的肉都剔下来，“以后可以多做。”</p><p>带土迟疑半晌，端着盘子从喉底应了一声，心里很茫然。实际上他不知道该说什么，“以后”这样的词汇像是永远不会发生在他俩之间的、过于美好的承诺。喜欢许诺的青涩少年存在于很久以前，那时和她做爱都像是偷吃禁果。</p><p>斑的漂亮脑袋埋在他胯下，柔软微炸的长发轻微地扎着皮肤，每次看到这样的场景他都坚持不了太久。正式做爱就不一样，他知道斑的敏感点在哪里、捅哪个位置能让她一下子抽搐起来。斑睫毛颤动，眼眸朦胧，微张着嘴巴胡乱抓挠他背脊，像一条脱水的鱼。鱼是他的猎物。他是斑的猎物，被斑的身体捕获。高潮后过多的快感演变成折磨，斑难耐地推他，而他偏不拔出去、也不草草结束，即使为了看斑迷离面孔、满脸春情的样子，他也能忍很久才射。</p><p>斑高潮的时候喜欢拿手臂遮住眼睛，不让带土看她的表情，这时候他总是狠狠撞到她体内最深，停住，在她的抽搐里把那只手拿下来，欣赏她迷醉失神到有点凄哀的模样。</p><p>你不爱我，他想。你高潮的时候从不看我，也不让我看。你从不主动要求做爱，也不对我说一句软话...... </p><p>——或许，或许是我错了呢？或许你有那么一点喜欢我，对你来说，我算什么呢？ </p><p>斑沉浸在虚浮的光影里，眼神涣散，没空理他。他看了一会，覆上去，找到她的嘴用力地吮吸起来。斑嘴里还有精液的味道，远算不上香甜，但他亲得着迷了。 </p><p>这是从外界归来后的惯例。“真想看看外面的世界啊——”恢复神智的斑会望着身上卖力耕耘的带土这样说，眼眸无主故作怅然，做世人看了会一眼陷进去的鬼把戏。他不上当，抓住她试图推拒的两只手举过头顶扣住。“我不会放你出去。我赢了。”他强调。</p><p>斑望着他轻笑，一滴汗从密密的眼帘滑落。</p><p>“的确，你赢了——暂时的。”她这样说。</p><p>没有人再说话，空间里只剩下肉体拍打的声音，和重叠的呻吟喘息声。做爱还是舒服的。</p><p>他知道她想看外面的世界，但他不放她出去。他要把她关到死。在这里，他们不可能好好说话，至少是现在，因为他拥有了这个世界，而她一无所得。不平等衍生出敌意和对抗，利益冲突带来骚乱，自古以来都是如此的。世上没有真正的将心比心、感同身受，如果有，那一定是双方差不多惨，才能坐在一起，把苦水全数倾倒。但即使在那种情景下他也还是很怀疑，斑嘴里没有一句实话。 </p><p>     白花花雪浪翻滚，他意乱情迷，提起胯骨狠狠撞击着斑的屁股，耻毛磨得肌肤通红一片。红印浮现，手掌掴在丰满的臀肉上啪啪作响，宇智波斑甩头发出放浪的叫声。“真是厉害啊，斑，哈——你比最下等的婊子都会浪。”他气喘吁吁地笑起来，反复啃咬着耳垂对她说。斑于百忙之中发出不屑的讥笑，她扭过头看他，一缕头发咬在嘴里，满脸居高临下的妩媚与轻视。</p><p>     “那你呢？”她带着气声回答，“你，啊，被我操烂了屁股的小婊子，你又算什么？”</p><p>    难堪的回忆使他满脸通红。他停下动作盯着斑，后者被卡在临界点，难耐地扭腰朝后摆动着，想要吞得更深。他拔了出来，挺着那杆湿漉漉的家伙对着斑，斑发出欲罢不能的哼气声。</p><p>“你还记得你是怎么操我的？”他拨开红肿臀瓣，揉弄着那个隐秘的小洞，“小时候你是怎么支使我，还有这里，就在这里，你是怎么拿查克拉黑棒把我操出血的？”</p><p>粗硬的头部压迫在穴口，斑洞悉意图，浑身轻微发抖，却还是趴着抬高了腰不屑地哼笑。“要操就操，别废话。”她生硬地说，下一秒就被从背后贯入，陌生的内脏压迫感和呕吐冲动叠加，疼得斑整个身体都颤栗起来。</p><p>“这是你自己要求的，一报还一报，也别说我欺负你。”带土说着，更加用力地往里面挤压，一层层软肉颤抖着吸紧了缠着血丝的性器，他没了耐性，索性一捅到底，操得斑屁股开花。</p><p>一层层水纹在四周漾开，斑失去知觉，由他抱着到池子里洗澡。水池虽大，盛的都是冷水，相比起来带土的身体还有些温度，斑于昏迷之中伸手紧紧圈住他的脖颈，整个身子挂在他身上摇摆，由皮肤发青的男人一点一点擦拭。水流浸湿斑的头发，他捧起水浇在额头上给她降温，斑烧得满脸通红，紧闭双眼睫毛上还挂着细小的水珠。</p><p>看着这样的斑他眼有点酸。一切是怎么变成这样子的？他拿毛巾给她擦净了身体拿床单裹住，和她对面而卧却始终无法入眠。如果一开始就没有遇见斑，他的生活会不会是另一个样子，这世界会不会是另一个样子呢？很难说，斑永远能找到供他她驱使的倒霉鬼，那些倒下的人包括他自己，都是例证。</p><p>“你这个疯子。骗子，魔头，斑啊……”他低吟。</p><p>曾经那么多人爱她，如今身边只剩他一个。泉奈宁死也要送她眼睛，火核与真希把命赔上，千手柱间杀了她就郁郁而终，而宇智波带土只想拉着她一起下地狱。</p><p>“你知道吗？”他缓缓抚摸她的脸庞，“曾经我也愿意为你付出一切，到后来发现你不值得。除非你也因我失去所有，到那时候，我……”</p><p>他顿住了。斑听不见他心底的呐喊，即使听见了，也不会理会。他同斑一路走来，无尽疲惫，历历在目，他听过黄金时代的丧钟，洞晓他们二人被无情拨弄的命运，他将忍者世界的葬铃敲响，亲手将还在成长中的世界终结，他作为第二个六道仙人超越凡世达到了“悟”的境界，他却无可奈何一个宇智波斑。</p><p>有时候他真希望斑能骗骗他。告诉他一切是假也好，不是她杀的琳，也不是她把他拖下地狱，他所遭逢的一切皆因命运不济，在造成悲剧的世界陨灭后就可消除。他会信的，只要斑说他就信，但斑从不花心思欺骗他，她含着轻蔑和嘲笑看这个翻了身的小鬼清算旧账，连一句补偿也不屑。</p><p>斑真是他的劫。谁牵他命中的丝，停泊于此，在心上扎着刺，使他即使拥有世界，也变成了最最孤独的人。</p><p>到今时不如放手。</p><p>他想，就过两天，过两天就放她走，把她送进无限月读，给她编织美好的梦境，一定要比其他所有人的梦都要好都要完美。要有她的父母，和早夭的弟弟，还要有泉奈、真希、火核，快快乐乐地和她生活在一起，不过柱间那家伙还是不要了......火核好，火核是他的太爷爷，他们这一脉男人身上流着痴情的血，火核会好好照顾她，还有泉奈，斑看到泉奈活着又会是何等的高兴......可这两天过去了，他又咬牙觉得不能放她走。再过两天，就两天，到时候一定能......一遍一遍地这样告诉自己，两天眨眼变成了二十天，两个月，乃至更久，他始终不愿意做出那最后的决定。 </p><p>他不愿意杀死她。</p><p>或许有一日她真能离开，就像此前无数次的升华和舍弃一样，那么今日的局促、禁锢和侮辱，对她来讲都只是生命中无关紧要的一点小插曲。宇智波带土终会被抛在脑后，像真希、火核、柱间、泉奈那样，他们的身体朽坏，而存在的痕迹砌进宇智波斑的万世基业。或许有那么一天，到那时候一切都结束了。</p><p>他认输地闭上眼睛。斑的呼吸已匀静，他凭着感觉凑上去，浅浅地亲吻她的嘴唇，一滴泪顺着脸颊滑过，交融在唇齿间流露微咸。</p><p>“如果可以选择的话，想同你一起活着……”</p><p> </p><p>     那以后他几天没有归家。无法面对，更不如说是逃避，在寒冷的荒野上呼吸了几天刀子一样的风，他终于下定决心回去看一眼，就一眼，却被斑当场抓获。斑端坐在床沿上，手拍着床单呵斥他过来。慑于那双眼睛的威力，他呆了一下，不情不愿地过去了，他在斑面前永远像是被老师抓包的小学生。</p><p>“好好坐下来，我有话跟你说。”斑说，表情十分威严。带土顺着她手指的方向看去，发现几本散落在床上的日记，里面他的笔迹赫然在目。</p><p>他的脸爆红，伸手就去抢。“你……谁让你看这个的！”他结结巴巴地说。</p><p>斑威胁地把日记举高，带土扑了个空。他不管不顾地再次去抢，斑总是巧妙地把它举到他刚好够不着的位置，他红了眼扑到斑身上，她就把它藏到身子底下。</p><p>“我说你不读书。”将带土的气急败坏看在眼里，斑扬高了下巴瞥着他说，“这么大的空间，除了几本黄书，还有你那见不得人的日记，到底有什么了？”带土磨着牙说不出话来，自来也的亲热三部曲还躺在架子上，他的成长心路历程都写在日记里，当然被斑全数抓获。“我开给你的书单，你是不是一本也没有看？”斑盯着他说，脸上带着微妙的嘲笑，带土脸涨得通红，斑却朝另一边抬抬下颏，两本属于她的被翻得泛黄的诗集赫然入目。</p><p>像是被人洞悉全部，带土陡然泄气，斗败的公鸡一样一屁股坐在床沿，双手颓废地插进头发里抓挠。他正想破罐破摔地说是我的，斑抢先开口。“从今天起你给我待在这里读书，好好治治你那榆木脑袋。”带土正想骂她，斑又冷冷地来了一句：“我怀孕了。”</p><p>这一句猝不及防，带土的头脑一下就炸了。烟花和地雷同时爆炸，他眼前一片漆黑，昏眩后才找回知觉，他手抓着床沿傻愣愣地盯着斑，双手握住她手臂无意识地摇晃着，在一片茫然之后明白了现下的处境。很奇怪，他的第一反应竟然是这孩子并不该来，但这个念头瞬间就被脑海里的其他喧哗淹没。他以为自己已脱离了人类，自然不再具有同人类繁殖的功能，可如今——他微微颤抖起来，继而扩散到全身，他的牙齿打战下巴也哆嗦着，自成为十尾人柱力以来第一次感到狂喜。</p><p>斑从他怀里挣脱出来，腾出手纡尊降贵地拍了拍他的脸蛋。“怎么办？”她冷冷地说，一双黑眼睛牢牢地锁住他，“你让不让我生？”</p><p>带土想笑，很想放声大笑，却拼命抑制住了，他以为严肃的表情在斑看来只是满脸藏不住的傻笑。“生啊，当然要你生了，以后还会有很多个。你杀死多少人，就得给我生多少回来——”观察着斑的表情他补充道，“——这是你的罪孽，你必须得偿还。”</p><p>斑的脸色果然如他所期地变了。带土大笑起来，感到雀跃。“你现在也会怕了？”他揶揄，斑恢复常态哼了一声：“不过是这样。”她满含嘲笑斜睨着他，“这样就高兴得不知怎么办才好了吗？果然是小鬼。”</p><p>带土脸又红了，这一次他没有反驳。他抬眼看看斑，小心地坐近了一点，斑一把拽过他的手，差点将他拉了个趔趄。她把他的手按在自己的肚腹上，这次动作很小心，带土屏住呼吸很稀奇地摸着，感受那透过手掌传来的微弱的心跳，忍不住手舞足蹈，像个吃到糖的孩子。斑静静看着，也不打断他，直到他把整个脸好奇地贴在还没太隆起的肚子上，斑按着他的头强迫他待在她怀里，她的手臂圈着未出世的孩子，孩子的父亲也不过是她的孩童。</p><p>带土感觉不妥，触电一样从斑怀里挣扎出来。他自觉不好意思，别过头去低声说：“若我身上不是这么冷......”斑看着他，也不打断， 长久冷肃的脸终于带了点笑意，看得带土脸颊烧红。他想站起来扭头就走，斑却先一步把他拉倒在床榻之上，她四肢摊开，望着黑洞洞的房顶大笑起来。</p><p>斑良久道：“我和你有孩子了。”</p><p>他应和：“有了。”</p><p>“以后怎么办？”</p><p>“......再说吧。”</p><p>斑侧过脸看他，他的眼光终于软化，轻柔如水，他深深吐出一口气：“好吧，我们聊聊吧。” </p><p>    说是聊聊，其实反而开启了沉默。两人望着穹顶，一句话也不说。惶惑和欢喜交织着咬噬内心，他笑着笑着就哭了。眼泪流过脸上的沟壑，所到之处皮肤都干热紧绷。他惶然抬起头，紧紧抓住了斑的手，后者没有挣动，只以一种安静的眼光，从刘海的缝隙里慢慢地看着他。他坐起身来，胡乱抹几把脸，擦去了脸上的泪水。</p><p>“斑，对你来说，我到底是什么呢？”他终于问。</p><p>他以为早就放弃了自己，时至今日还有一气不肯死绝。斑是多年缠绕他的幽魂，与他纠缠到死的恶鬼，是他不共戴天的仇人，也是他死死牵念的存在。他是命运的弃子，是俄狄浦斯，是祸乱的产物，斑是他要杀的父，要娶的母，是他所有问题的源头和答案，斑是矛盾体，是他命运里一切风暴的所在。他注定逃不开斑，他们相识，缠斗，乱伦，即使落到今时境地，斑也还是牢牢把控了他。他紧盯着斑。他全部的爱，所有的恨，都将在今天得到答案，将随着斑的回答而归结。</p><p>面对这样的问题斑并没有意外，事实上他之前的三次发问她都给出了回答。她扬起头笑了，轻慢地拍拍带土的脸：“你是个恩将仇报的小畜生。”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“不是吗？”她不紧不慢地说，“我收留你，救活你，教你一身本事，就算这些都不提，好歹管了你几年的饭。你倒好，只差把我弄死。”</p><p>“你胡说。”带土吸吸鼻子，鼻尖眼眶都红红的，他凶恶地说，“饭是我做的。”</p><p>“那我也和你睡了几年不收钱的觉吧。”不想再纠结这个话题，斑俯下身来，双手捧起男人的脸。“对你来说我是什么，对我来说你就是什么。好好想想，在你心里把我当作什么？”青白色皮肤的男人头晕目眩，双手抱着头慢慢蹲了下去，斑在他错愕的神情里收回手，露出了然的笑容：“等你真正想明白了，我们再来谈谈吧。”</p><p> </p><p>永夜还在继续着。漆黑的夜空上挂着一轮红月，宁静的红光与神树辉映，万籁俱寂万物无声，只有亘古的风轻轻地吹动。死与生的界限已模糊，世界停止了成长，安详酣睡如婴儿，带土凝望着那些熟睡的蚕茧，恍然觉得自己也身处其中，沉眠于永远不醒的梦境。梦里只有他和斑，你争我夺勾心斗角，为主导月读而相互厮杀，只有到遍体鳞伤血痕累累之际，才暂时停歇，背靠着神树牵起手来，闭上眼做一枕黄粱那样短暂的梦。</p><p>给予所有人安宁幸福的救世主，为什么自己却得不到安宁呢？很长一段时间内，带土都在想这个问题。</p><p>他转脸望着斑。斑坐起身来，手指按在他的后脑勺，额头抵着额头，眼睛紧紧锁住了他的眼睛。“你信不信有一天我能走出这里，把本应属于我的六道仙人的身份拿回来？你信不信会是你亲手放我出去？”她问。他坦然迎视，良久回答道：“那就看你和我谁能笑到最后。”他们注视彼此许久，终于松开手同声笑了，笑声在空阔的神威里回荡。</p><p>也许有一天他们能好好说话。那一天会到来吗？他们会解开心结吗？如果可以的话，是不是要到双双陨落、彼此都一无所有之际呢？他侧过脸看斑，不知道答案。斑睡熟了，任他拨开刘海，亲她汗津津的额头，只是迷迷糊糊将手臂环过他的脖颈，嘟囔一声：“小坏蛋。”他吁出一口气。至少现在看来，那一天还长得很。不管怎样，他也是斑肚子里孩子的父亲了，他们还有很长一段路可以走。这样想着他闭上眼睛。他就是那只飞虫，身旁是束缚他的琥珀。他把头埋进斑怀里，睡了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>